To Grow Wings
by Ipo-Utopia
Summary: Kimi C. Batista is growing up quickly. Though she may fight off maturity tooth and nail. With the help of her friends and a possible new love interest she realizes she has to create and live her own dream. Starring Batista, The Hardys, Shane helms, and mo


Summer had finally come, just not soon enough for Kimi. She finally finished her third year of highschool and was now ready to enjoy her vacation. Forget all responsibility and vegg out for the next three months. Maybe go to the movies, the pool the beach. Or just indulge herself in all the things that made life fun. She sighed as she put her shopping bags in her trunk and grabbed her gym bag. If only all that stuff was possible. But she made a promise to her self and Mr. Michaels that she'd become more than she was . . . Or something like that. She could barely remember her middle name let alone silly little promises like that or the time of day. So it couldn't be held against her if she was two hours late for practice, right?

"Nice, late on the first day!" she heard a chastising voice call her from behind.  
  


"I know but Nordstrom had a sale . . . "  
  


"So your telling me that you're late because of some materialistic notion infested your head making you believe that life wouldn't be complete if you didn't buy just 20 mo' pairs of stiletto shoes."  
  


"And leather sling back Prada pumps!"  
  


Batista Just shook his head in disbelief. "The isn't gonna fly in the Major leagues Kimi!" " If you're supposed to be somewhere, you be der early! Wit bells on!"  
  


"But" Kimi tried to sound innocent  
  


"NO BUTS!" He was turning red. "You had me sittin here for two hours! Two whole hours!! I could of been home watching Montel! You know how I am when I miss my Montel!!" Batista pulled poor Kimi in the gym by her ear.  
  


"Owies! Ba-Bah lemme go!"  
  


"50 Push ups!"  
  


"Hey that's not fair!" Kimi pouted "I wasn't that late"  
  


"Yeah your right . . . make it 90"  
  


"WHA?!"  
  


"20 for being late

20 for complaining

30 for making me miss my show

and another 30 for calling me Ba-Bah in public!"  


"Hold up! That's 100!"  
  


"Oops my bad, You know how cruddy I am with numbers." Batista pulled up a chair and a Cosmo magazine. "Get moving!"  
  


Kimi started her push ups "1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4." 'And today started off so well,' she thought to herself. First week of summer vacation, and her cousin had already descended upon her with all sorts of diet plans and work out routines. 

Batista, yawned and put his feet on her back.

"When did you become so sadistic?" She struggled to keep pace.  
  


"When you took my Hulk Hogan doll dressed him up as Skipper's Nanny."  
  


"That was like 10 years ago."  
  


"Actually 11 years four months six days two hours and 37 minutes. But who's counting?"  
  


"You'd think you'd let it go"  
  


"Something as traumatizing as seeing your idol in a dress and apron serving milk and cookies, then having your little cousin shove him in the Easy Bake Oven will stay with you for a long time."  
  


"It wasn't me, it was Shannon!" She remembered that day well. She had begged her friend not to take his frustrations out on her cousin's defenseless doll. But her pleas went ignored as Mr. Hogan was melted down like a lit candle.  
  


"Oh don't worry blondie got his for that too" An evil smile crawled across his face.  


"What you do to him?"  
  


"Nothing big" "He just got to play Grandma Hogan, bound and blindfolded in an abandoned train yard"

"David!"

"What? The lil bastard came back, didn't he?" Batista rolled up his magazine and whacked Kimi on the back of her head. "FASTER!" "I ain't got all day"

"Yeah you do." "You ain't got a life remember?"

"Ya wanna make it 200 hundred, mouthy?"

"...." sometimes it's just best to keep your infamous mouth closed.

"Thought so"

'I should've just stayed a cheerleader or kept up with my beauty competitions, like my aunt wanted me too.' Should of just thought to herself 'But noooooo, Ya always got to be different don't ya Kimi !' 'Stupid ! Stupid Girl!!'

After 20 more minutes of pushups and mentally berating herself, Kimi finally finished. "Owwies" She rubbed her arms gingerly.

"Shut your mouth and move your ass!" "It's time for bumps!"

Kimi groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine just don't clothesline me any more." "It's like running head on into a tree"

"Well I guess your gonna have to learn how to evade it" Batista helped her into the ring.

She actually did good. Executing her moves gracefully, avoided her cousin's advances to hurt her and managing to keep every hair in place. 

"That's it for now." "I want you back here at exactly 4:30!" Batista playfully swatted her backside "Now go play doll house with Barbie over there."

Kimi glared at her cousin then smiled at her best friend Shannon, who had just bounced through the door. He had a familiar mischievous gleam in his eyes. Shannon is as transparent as cling-wrap so it didn't take psychic ability to tell he was up to something.

"Aloha Shannon!"Kimi smiled as she rubbed her tail.

"Ay Ki !" "Hi David" Shannon smiled sarcastically.

Save it for the beauty parlor, Fruit cup." "I gots shit to do" Dave attempted to walk off.

"You mean jacking off to the new Buff Butt Lumber Jacks magazine?"

"Whoa ho, good one" "That's your one puck shot for the year, cherish it" Once again Batista went to make his exit when he regarded Shannon's companions.

"Great Lord above, more freaks on parade!" "Does Shannon just pick ya'll out at he pound or something?"

"Lemme see." David examined the small group closely. "We have Rainbow Brite, The Green Power Ranger, and Charlie Brown"

"Charlie Brown?" Matt hardy's left eyebrow rose.

"Yeah boy, you gots a sputnik-sized skull!" Batista almost fractured a rib laughing as he left.

"Um scuse ma cousin" Kimi slipped out of the ring. "We think exposure to lead as a child made him a hatful bastard."

"I KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS!" Batista hollered from the front desk.

Shannon just rolled his "Anyways . . . Kimi I want you to meet The Hardys, Matt, his lil bro Jeff and their friend Shane Helms."

Kimi's eyes stopped on Shane. He wasn't as tall as the rest, maybe around 5'10. His almost forest green hair defiantly made him stand out. The way his black wifebeater strained over well muscled torso made her mouth go dry. "Um-uh . . . Nice to meet ya'll, what brings ya'll round here?"

Shannon started beaming. "Dey startin this indy group and lookin for talent"

Matt put his arm around Shannon's waist. "Shannon thought you'd be a good addition." "But he neglected to say you

were . . . female."

Shannon looked up at Matt and pouted. "Does it matter?" "You saw her just now." "She quick, she agile and her surviving in the ring with David shows how tough she be!"

"I donno" Jeff interjected. "She don't look to athletic ,a lil on the chubby side too"

Shane started to circle Kimi. "I think she has great assets that will draw in a crowd."

"That's the problem. We want people interested in wrestling not her assets." Matt scratched his chin.

"Ho'l up one minute!" "Who da hell said I wanted to join your lil 3rd rate flea circus of a wrasslin group?!" The men all seemed taken aback by Kimi's change in demeanor. "If you eva talk about ma "assets" like dat again, I won't wait one hot 

second to crack ya'll skulls."

Shannon gave his friend a warning glare which she returned 10 fold.

Matt sighed "Well in that case I don't think we need attitudes like that our fed."

"Oh gee! I'm just so crushed" Kimi dramatically covered her forehead with her arm. "Gawd how will I eva manage to live?"

"I'm sorry I wasted my time" Matt sneered at her

"I'm equally sorry you wasted mine"

"Common ya'll" Matt huffed and pulled Shannon's arm toward the doors. All Shannon could do is look back at Kimi disappointedly.

"Have a nice day Charlie Brown!" Batista mocked smiled from his desk as Matt, Jeff, and Shannon quickly exited.

"I wish I could get people to leave my house that quickly" Shane approached Kimi slowly with his hands stuffed pockets. 

"Don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya!" Kimi growled defensively as she went to get her bag. Why the hell was everyone bothering her today? All she wanted to do was go to the restaurant, cheat on her diet, take a nap, and go on with her life.

"You got a mouth on ya, you know that?" Shane combed his hair back with his fingers. His chocolate brawn eyes studied her intently. He loved the annoyed twitch Kimi's eye made. At least he knew he could effect her.

"Why are you still here?"

"You intrigue me."

"How would you like me to intrigue my boot up yo a. . . . "   
  


Shane quickly swallowed whatever insult that would have escaped her lips. She was going to fight, really she was, but that idea faded as she melted into his soft lips. The kiss deepened her heart pounded against her rib cage. The heat radiating from him seared her skin. His tongue probed as she parted her lips to accept it. The warmth left abruptly Kimi open her eyes to see her massive cousin pinning Shane up against the wall.

" I don't know who the Fuck you are but yo ass jus crossed da line" Batista growled through clenched teeth.

Shane struggled in vain, his only reward was a sharp slap across the face.

Fearing he'd choke to death before her cousin let him go, Kimi did the only thing she could think of. " DAVID ARTHUR BATISTA! YOU LET HIM GO!" She did her best to imitate her aunt's ferociousness. Batista cringed in result.

"Didya hafta use the name?"

"Turn him loose!" 

"Fine" David dragged Shane to the front door and tossed him out. "You be lucky dis time Green boy!" "Next time I even sense you near her ,you loose yo limbs!" He slammed the door behind him. He rubbed his temples, "Are you ok?" his features softened with concern.

Kimi sighed "You didn't hafta literally throw him out."

He shrugged straining his powerful shoulder against his shirt. "It punctuated my point." He walked over to Kimi and wrapped her in his massive arms. "Your daddy made me promise to scare all dem nasty little boys away"

Kimi glared her elder cousin. All this time she was struggling to find a date! Her cousin was fuckin scaring them away! Get that. 'Well at least there isn't anything wrong with me' N thought to herself. "No guy will ever look at me." she murmured into his chest.

"Sigh, my job is complete." Batista smiled and kiss Kimi's forehead. "Want me to take you home?"

"No, I'm good" Kimi looked at her watch, if she hurried she could squeeze in manicure and a facial at Rico's. She grabbed her bag ran for the door. "Oh Je vous aime Ba-Bah!"*

"Plus que des chaussures ?"**

"Wouldn't go that far!" She left out the door.  
  


*I love you  
**More than shoes ?

End of chapter 1  



End file.
